


【Joker(2019)/TDK(2008)】训诫与臣服 （双丑/花鸟）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker（2019）, The Dark Knight（2008）
Genre: Anal Sex, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, androgyneity, compulsively sexuality, finger sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：阿卡姆医生希斯丑（Jack）调教不听话的坏病人凤凰丑（Arthur or Joker）。哥谭把Arthur变成了Joker，Jack又把他变了回去。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Jack, Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK2008）
Kudos: 32





	【Joker(2019)/TDK(2008)】训诫与臣服 （双丑/花鸟）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：完完全全的激情产物……大量糟糕的性癖和爱好。  
> OOC必不可少。  
> 含强迫调教、双性Arthur、医生病人play、pwp。  
> 大约5k字。

前言

Jack在阿卡姆工作已经很久了，他负责重点区三楼的病人Arthur Fleck。

那是一个不太听话的病人，但却相当有趣。Jack有一个小本子，专门记录Arthur Fleck的一切，他为什么进阿卡姆，关于他的报纸头条，以及他在阿卡姆的表现，为了不吃药和不治疗而耍的小把戏，都被Jack记录了在案。

“他会听话的。”

Jack第一天上班时给对着镜子承诺。

现在翻开Jack的本子，可以看到陈列的关键词：

1.折叠镜

“你好，Arthur Fleck，我是你的新医生，叫我Jack就好。”

“我叫Joker，不叫Arthur Fleck。”Arthur冷冷地瞥了他一眼。

他正在对着一面折叠镜化妆，不知道从哪里拿来的口红在嘴上一道一道地画着，然后他抽出中指，小心地放在薄唇上，抹开那些堆积的红色，眼睛则时不时看向Jack。

这次的新医生有些不太一样，Joker看到了对方嘴角可怖的伤疤，他的眼睛深陷在眼窝里，Joker只看到两道黑团。

“你姓什么？”

“没有姓氏，就叫Jack，但Jack Fleck这个名字也许很好听。”

“我再说一遍，我叫Joker，我不认识什么Fleck。”

“别那么着急下定论。”Jack拿出本子开始记录。“我允许你这个上午做Joker，但下午——”

“我会让你知道你是谁。”

Joker看向自己的折叠镜，他会让这个口出狂言的家伙活不过今天，他中午就会死。

2.手术椅

换了新的医生，Joker犯错时不再被电击，而是换了另一种的手段。

那天中午，他拿手铐从后面勒住了Jack，但他很快发现对方完全不害怕，还抓住了他纤瘦的脚踝，转身把脸贴到他面前：

“3号病人，Arthur Fleck先生，你这个坏习惯需要改正。”

接着仍是熟悉的流程，他被绑在椅子上推进了手术室。

但这次没有电击仪器，只放着一张孕妇用的手术椅，Joker干瘦的身体被对方抱了起来，束缚在手术椅子上。

此刻他的状态就像快要临盆的孕妇，双腿被绑带绑在两边的腿架子上。

Joker开始慌了神，他不知道Jack到底想做什么，他害怕他的秘密被发现。但对方已经开始扯他白色的裤子，而且现在这样的姿势让他羞耻无比。

“你最好别把手伸到那里，不然……”

“不然会怎样？”

“我…我会杀了你。”

Joker自己都不信自己这话，他已经有些哭腔，先前的乖戾和淡漠全没有了，他在逞强，他最脆弱，最无人知晓的那一部分，就这样要被这个混蛋发现了。

“就像那个可怜的咨询师女士吗？”

“没错，我会送你们一起去见上帝，所以你最好放开我！”

“宝贝，你不会的，你舍不得我。”

那个人戴着口罩，手指头开始在Joker身体里探索。

“是这儿吗？”

“不…不是…你出去…求求你…出去…”

“就是这儿，我是医生，别想骗我，你下面全湿透了，也许我们可以在阿卡姆开个妓院，你做头牌，日日夜夜你都能泛着水被人操开了花。”

“呜呜…别再碰那儿了…呜…嗯…”

刚刚还瞪着眼要杀了对方的Joker开始仰着头哭，他在对方的手指下已经去了一次，浑身颤栗起来，淡绿的发梢都在抖动。那个地方从来没有人碰过，他厌恶那里。现在，他甚至能感觉到自己的淫水缓缓流出身体，手指抽动的水声很响，这让从未受过这种待遇的Joker感到羞耻。

“我杀过人…很多…嗯……我会用枪…嗯嗯……嗯用枪把你的手打残…然后爆了你的头！”

“你可以试试，我会让你更爽。”

他确实在践行第二句话，Joker的肉穴现在已经塞入了两根手指，阴蒂被不断摩擦着，但Jack很有耐心，他知道如何做才能一遍遍满足对方，深入其中却又不会弄疼他。

Arthur蠕动的穴口和他嘴上的反应完全不同，他仍带着啜泣在骂骂咧咧，但紧致的穴道却咬着Jack的手指不愿松开。

“现在让我问你一个问题，Joker还是Arthur Fleck？”

“嗯…你滚开…Joker！是Joker！”他几乎是在高潮中叫出Joker这个名字的。

Jack的手继续深入，指尖在不断扣弄对方敏感的穴壁。

“Joker还是Arthur？”

“哈……嗯嗯…J…Joker…”

“没关系，我们时间很充裕，直到晚上这个房间都是我们的。”

Jack一下子把手指全部抽了出来，Joker在一瞬间的放松后停下了挣扎，他的阴茎已经竖了起来，但还没射出来。

被进行到一半的高潮戛然而止，Joker浑身不自在，眼睛惊恐地大张，恶狠狠地看向Jack：

“你干了什么…”

“Joker还是Arthur？”

“呜呜……Arthur……我是Arthur……”

Jack伸回了一根手指，继续问：

“不要忘记姓氏。”

“Arthur…Fleck…”

塞入另一根手指——

“不要有停顿。”

“Arthur Fleck……”

Jack一只手在病号服下进进出出，另一只手在本子上记录。Joker，或者Arthur，已经完全忘记自我了一般在娇声喘息，他额角因为高潮和反抗而流汗，褪色的头发挡在脸上，嘴巴大张，正在享受医生Jack的特殊手术。

本子上的第三页，记录了Arthur的敏感点，他用铅笔缓缓写下一个数字：“伸入其中这个长度，你就可以让他完全放下尊严。”

3.针筒与药

最初的时候，Jack不会扯开Arthur 的病号服，一遍遍地进入他，逼他认错，逼他说自己被舒服到了。

他会从铁盘里取出针筒，Arthur知道，那里面的液体让他浑身发热。他的下身会开始涨热，阴茎会硬起来，但Jack，那个该死的混蛋，他戴着医用手套的手，会从被子里伸进去，抵住他的龟头，不允许他射出来。

“让我去吧…嗯…求求你了…”

“你今天没有吃药，还把药倒进了垃圾桶。”

“我再也…再也不了…让我射出来吧…好难受……”

没有用。

他的手一动不动，只是告诉Arthur：

“不要再犯错，我希望你明天到时间了主动找我要吃药。”

“我会的…我会找你的…求你了…”

他的抽泣和喘息混在一起。

“几点。”

“早上…早上8点钟……嗯…中午12点半……”

“还有呢？”

“还有…晚上10点…”

Jack让他射了，Arthur的手抓着病床的床单，因为射出来而短暂疲软的阴茎，被那双手一下接着一下的继续抚摸着。

但药效还没用过，他还想要更多。

“嗯…Jack……还有……”

“怎么了？”

“还有那里……嗯呃……那个地方…我想要。”

可Jack起身给了Arthur一个吻就走了，Arthur几乎要难受死了，他想要被一下下贯穿，两个穴口都搔痒难耐，但Jack走了。

“你这个混蛋。”

Jack笑着把门锁了起来，Arthur在黑夜里，靠在枕头上哭了一夜，药效在凌晨才散去。

早上他的脸因为和药效抗争，就像发烧了一样红，早上来查房的Jack打开被子，俯下身看他，轻轻擦去了他脸上的泪水痕。

看到Jack，Arthur被限制住的手开始乱挥，把Jack的手打飞在一旁。

“离我远点，你昨天把我弄得很不舒服。”

“我今天会满足你的，如果你听话。”

4.红色打火机

Arthur无时无刻不在抽烟，他轻摁自己的打火机，在烟雾里缓解无聊的情绪。

他还会用打火机做很多坏事，他烧医生的白大褂，还把骂他的病友的头发烧着过。

Jack没收了他红色的打火机，每天给他一根火柴。

“你自己看着办。”

一根火柴根本不够用的，Arthur无法忍受不能抽烟的滋味，他攻击护工，咬Jack的手。被绑进束缚衣里的他既憔悴又暴躁，除了身下的洞口被人操时，他只有这时会变成这样：“半根烟也可以，Jack，拜托了，我真的受不了了。”

Jack和他做了一个交易，规则很简单：

“你如果主动脱下衣服，把腿向两边张开给我看，我就给你一根火柴——”

“你如果把自己的手指伸到肉缝里面去……Arthur，别把头扭过去，你知道我说的是哪里，你把手指伸进去，每高潮一次，我就给你两根火柴——”

“但你如果告诉我，你想要被我干，想要被我狠狠的干，任何地方，任何时间，你都想被我鸡巴操到发抖，而如果我真的这么干了，这一整个火柴盒都是你的了。”

“这不合理，我要我的打火机！”

Jack的手隔着裤子开始揉搓Arthur的下身，在阴茎和后穴之间，那个隐秘的地方，指尖在其中的一道缝上不断滑动，缝隙越来越明显，布料开始泛潮。

“总归都是被操，这有什么区别呢？”

“把你的手拿开，我不想抽烟了……哈啊…再也不想！”

Jack的手并没有遵守他的第一句话，因为他听到Arthur已经开始喘气，很快，这个一脸不悦的病人就会像个娼妓一样希望被人填满下身的洞口，因此他就像什么也没听到，继续在本子上写。

“你上次为什么把7号病人的头发烧了。”

“哈嗯…嗯……因为…因为……他骂我。”

Arthur绿色的眼睛正向另一个方向瞪着，他的理智在和欲望做最后的抗争。

“我会告诉他的医生的，但你别再和他打架。”

“凭什么……哈…他欺负……我了…嗯啊…我为什么不能打他？”

“因为你打不过他。”

3号病人Arthur手上虽然背了很多人命，但他现在没有枪，如果不耍手段，譬如偷袭什么的，在阿卡姆他谁也打不过。

除了Jack，因为Jack每次操完他都会让他发泄一下，假装自己被那个无力的拳头打到了。

“除了身体，心理上也必要让他偶尔满足一下，否则他会没完没了。”Jack在本子上记道。

为了更好的研究自己的3号病人，Jack把红色打火机的燃油倒空，将空壳给了Arthur。

“你的打火机，做个纪念。”

Arthur生气地把打火机扔到地上，对Jack吼：

“这对我有个屁用！”

“我只知道你很喜欢红色。”

“我更喜欢你离我远点！”

Jack帮他把打火机捡起来，放在桌上，带着手套的手捏住嘴硬的病人那张苍白的脸：

“希望今天晚上你也是这个态度。”

一切都在预料中，仅仅一个晚上，没抽烟也没被操的Arthur就憋不住了，Jack在这种情况下一次次要了他，对方从隔一天才向自己求饶，到时时刻刻都止不住发情，Jack每次都把Arthur紧致的肉缝操到发红，操到两片肉瓣红肿，终于让Arthur习惯了这种交易。

“成果显著。”

本子第17页写着。

5.手铐

Arthur可能依旧不听话，甚至反抗激烈，最初的时候还很喜欢挑衅Jack，于是Jack就用手铐把他的双手铐在床头。

手腕处苍白的肌肤被拉抽扯红，他的嘴角放软，开始从不服气变成求饶。

“这很疼，求求你了。”

“不要忘记你刚刚说过什么。”

Jack的手伸到了Arthur身下。

“不……别再碰那里了……要坏了……要坏掉了啊……”

Jack知道，就是那个地方，他似乎可以感受到阴道的凸起，Arthur抖动的腰肢开始扭起来，他的双腿夹得死死的，

把他铐在病床上，压制住他，或者把他铐在窗户的栏杆上，从后面抓着他的腰，瘦到只有骨头的腰在一次次高潮后立马软得直不起来。

“我不行了Jack…真的不行了…哈……啊呜呜。”

“你上次也是这样说的，但你根本就没记住教训。”

“嗯嗯嗯……嗯……我再也不了…Jack…放过我吧……啊嗯…”

Jack听到这话不知道多少遍了，缺乏调教的病人总以为这样就可以敷衍自己的医生，这不可能，他需要更多的教训，而不是这一下的驯服。

于是Jack把对方两条腿都直接抱起来，Arthur已经喘得不成气的脸靠在窗户上，整个人都被有力的臂膀腾在半空，双腿被迫摆出一个羞耻至极的动作。

“别这样…嗯……不行……这样不行……啊好舒服…不…嗯……”

Jack舔了舔嘴角的伤疤，开始加大抽送的力度。

“去了……去了……嗯…慢点……求你…慢点…去了啊……”

Arthur感觉自己的腰快要被操断了，他一直在高潮中不停歇，敏感点就没停下过摩擦。双手被拷着，他无法抽出手抵抗或者抓着对方。

“别…别射在里面……呜……不要射在里面……”

“怎么了，你在怕什么？”

“会怀孕的…我会怀孕的……求求你……不要射在那里……”

Jack吻了一下Arthur的头发：

“不用担心，我会把你操到这辈子也怀不上的。”

手铐和铁栏杆碰撞着，发出响声，就像被碰撞的Arthur，嘴里不住的发出娇媚的呻吟声，他哭得眼睛已经发红，他知道Jack一定会射在自己的身体里，就像以前那样，每一次他都让那股液体贮存在自己的身体里，还会故意往里面推，似乎怕精液漏出来一样。

但直到现在，Arthur的身体也没有受孕的反应，也许因为那多余的性器官并没有发育全面，也许他真的被操到无法生育，无论如何都不是好事，因为Jack会更加肆无忌惮地开发他。

Jack有时还会铐住他的一只手，另一头则靠在杆子上，Arthur被解放出来的一只手开始反抗，把桌子上的东西全扫到地上，但他终究力气太小，他捶打或者推身体上的人时，对方都熟视无睹。

Arthur很快发现，与其漫无目的乱动，不如把手抓住床单或者对方的身体，比如Jack的腰或者背，还有他墨绿色的头发，这会让自己有安全感。

而那正是Jack想要的。

6.护士服

很长一段时间，Jack都不允许Arthur穿先前型号的病号服，他总是给Arthur带去过大号的衣服。Arthur的身材本来就很小，这些衣服荡在干枯的身体上让他很不舒服。

“那些衣服都不合身。”

“这就是你不听话吃饭的后果。”

“明明是你的错！”

“你知道什么衣服你能合身吗？”

Arthur知道他又有了玩弄自己的新主意，只能压低愤怒，害怕地说：

“我不知道……”

“我知道。”Jack的伤疤露出满意的微笑。

Jack从护士长那里拿来了一套护士服，即使已经是最小的型号，在Arthur腰那里依旧有很大的空隙。

“你要带我越狱吗？”

“越狱？宝贝，就算能你逃出阿卡姆也逃不出我的。”

Jack坐在椅子上，看着Arthur把衣服往身上套，在穿白色的丝袜时，Arthur一只脚立在地上，另一只腿靠在上面，正在费力的把袜子扣上吊袜带。

女士护士装的胸口为胸部预留了位置，但Arthur的胸口空荡荡的，因此Jack能从低垂的领口那里看见对方白皙的肌肤，骨头凸起处是被他留下的丝丝痕迹，Jack昨天的咬痕尤为明显。

Arthur不知道对方对长袜子究竟有什么癖好，但他喜欢自己不穿任何内衣但穿着袜子被进入，还会用手弹自己大腿上的吊袜带，让他既舒服又疼。

短短的护士裙根本不需要往上推多少，Jack就能把Arthur的腿压向两边，他的手或是铐住或是因为下药而无力反抗。

Jack把他白色的皮带又多打了几个孔，好完全抿合Arthur的腰部尺寸，把线条凸显出来。

对方从后面挺入自己的花心时，Arthur被逼踩着高跟鞋站着，虽然那姿势很不舒服，但好过被推倒在床上从正面进去，他会因为勒得过紧的腰带而无法呼吸。

他甚至无法发出呻吟声，在窒息的边缘哭着踢腿示意自己受不了了，但Jack知道他只是反应过激，在子宫里顶撞很多次后才会停下来。

医生帮他把胸口护士服的扣子扣好，Arthur想骂对方，却只能大口喘气，看着对方拉好裤子，在本子上记录。

“你很适合这套衣服。”

“呜呜……才不适合……都是你逼我的。”

“好，我让你自己选择，这套衣服或者什么都不穿。”

Arthur知道这个疯子会让自己那么做。

“我要睡觉了，你快点走开。”

Arthur把褶皱的裙子下摆拉好，高跟鞋被踢在一旁，缩进了被子里。

“晚安。”

Jack帮他关好了病房的灯。

7.办公室

Arthur Fleck跪在Jack面前，张着嘴含住了对方性器，不需要任何命令，他听话的一下下移动着脑袋。

“唔……唔……”

“你知道接下来该做什么吗？”

Arthur抬头看了一眼对方，他无法回答，整个嘴都被庞大的性器堵的严严实实，但他的眼神柔和，就像那个先前任人欺负的Arthur，说话畏畏缩缩，害怕与人接触的Arthur。

他听话地起身，擦了擦嘴角，Jack射在了他的嘴里，他在对方的注视下把透着腥味  
的液体吞咽下去。

第一次被逼着做这件事情时，他毫不犹豫地吐了出来，Jack却像早就预料到了一样，摸着脸上的伤疤，把他的脑袋再一次往两腿间摁，直到Arthur开始干呕。Jack居然早就帮他准备好了一杯水，他想要用牙齿咬下去，但是很快他就发现牙齿根本无力闭合，粗长的阴茎让他嘴角发疼，喉咙处恶心。

现在Arthur坐到了Jack腿上，开始从药盒里拿出药，就着水吞了下去，然后张开嘴给Jack检查，后者的手正在捏自己的大腿内侧不多的肉，护士裙里一丝不挂，液体毫无阻力地流出来。

“还有你的舌头下面呢？”

Arthur经常用这招骗护士和护工，然后把药片吐出来藏在枕头下，等着第二天扔掉。现在他不能了，有次Jack拿出自己的本子，坐在Arthur床边念着：

“上周三和周四，我在栏杆的缝隙里发现了你的药，作为耍小聪明的回报，我会把你操哭两次。”

Arthur不知道这人怎么能一片平静地说出最后那句话，他已经在发抖了。

他说完那话的晚上，真的把自己下身的衣服扒光，粗暴地把Arthur的腿在床上压直，毫无顾忌地几乎把Arthur的子宫捅穿，并且还第一次，进入了自己后穴。

Jack把Arthur抱到卫生间清理，然后用Arthur身前射出来的精液做润滑，操他的后穴时，手指还在他前面的阴道里寻找敏感点，两个洞同时到达巅峰时，Arthur几乎爽得失去了知觉。

Arthur开始顺从对方的一切旨意，但反而让对方变得温柔起来。

他会小声问Jack，能不能关灯，他不想在亮光处高潮，毫无疑问，Jack会关掉病床床头的灯。因为按时吃药，他会给自己点烟，有时Arthur甚至不用开口，他就穿着白大褂飘过自己身后。

“要点烟吗？”

那个可怖的伤疤从来没那么讨人喜欢过。

但他依旧不把打火机给自己，虽然自己似乎也不需要了。

而且，那个和他起过争执的7号病人已经很久没有出现了。


End file.
